


pacing

by comorbidity



Series: casual polycule [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comorbidity/pseuds/comorbidity
Summary: Admitting what you want can be hard. Luckily, George can be patient. Sometimes.
Relationships: George Andrew/Will Lenney
Series: casual polycule [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962247
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51





	pacing

Footage and recording saved. Camera off, microphone off. Usually he wasn't so particular about the latter two, but today, George double checked them anyway. Will had come in earlier with a look in his eye, the one he sported when he was feeling particularly high strung. It never affected the video - Will was nothing if not a professional, casting aside his troubles for boundless exuberance with seemingly no sense of difficulty. He was as animated as ever during filming, and George wouldn't have had much cause for concern if not for precedent.

There had been no shortage of electric tension between the two of them while recording - Will, still thrumming with some sort of repressed energy, and George, keenly aware of what might await after they were finished.

He heard Will exhale hard through the nose. George didn't turn around; instead he made to remove his hat, only to have his wrist caught in one hand.

"Keep it on," Will said, friendly enough in spite of the implication. He dropped George's wrist and leaned back in his chair, though he didn't break eye contact. "All of it."

"Right." George let the hand that had been travelling up toward the hat fall back into his lap. It wasn't the first time Will had asked for the disguise to stay on. George was never certain if it was some kind of fetish, or just the fact that Will didn't want to look at him during. Either option seemed likely. 

Will still hadn't given any further clues as to his desires, but George knew better than to ask. He would find out one way or another, regardless of how prepared he was. Will was the one who called these shots.

Will brushed one thumb over his lower lip as he considered George, brow furrowing as if in concentration - or maybe disdain. Demanding though he was, Will had been the last person to admit his own agency in these matters, as though George was at fault, and not Will's unspoken preferences. As though Will was merely puppeteered by the temptation wrought upon him by proximity... or whatever it was. George certainly couldn't say for sure.

He only knew that Will would get what he wanted, and he would be held accountable for none of it. George was kind enough to do him that favour, much as he would have loved to take the piss out of him for being an ignorant twat. As if any of it would make any difference. To Will, it was a matter of pride.

Will had closed his eyes and tipped his head back, fingers steepled below his chin. "On the ground, I think."

"You're going to have to be more specific than that." George made a valiant attempt at levity despite his heart missing a beat. He felt his mouth go dry - unhelpful in these moments.

Will opened an eye and levelled George in a cool stare. All pretense of WIll's bubbling enthusiasm had been brushed aside for the time being. "Your knees. Quit fucking around." 

George managed to catch the retort at the tip of his tongue, choosing acquiescence over a smart remark. Will was many things; patient was not one of them in situations like these. George obediently slid from his chair and dropped to his knees, shuffling to position himself in front of Will's reclined figure.

A distant concern, hardly important, drifted to the fore of George's mind. "Al is home," he said, unsure if it was meant in warning or dissuasion. He knew it wouldn't change anything.

As expected, Will's lips pulled into a faint sneer. He shook his head lightly, though his eyebrows raised in what George construed to be a caveat: George was just as responsible for ensuring that Alex wouldn't catch wind of what was happening elsewhere in the apartment.

"Go on then," Will muttered in a voice so low George only just caught it. Shame quieted the command, but embarrassment did nothing to change what he wanted. What they both wanted. 

The process was deft, learned - George's fingers catching the waistband of Will's joggers and tugging them down over his hips, Will guiding him, helping pull the pants out of the way - and then hand over hand, Will leading George to the erection there, closing George's fingers around Will's cock and starting things off with a slow, deliberate pace.

George didn't need the guidance. He knew every motion that would have Will twitching his hips, muscles flexing and fingers dragging needy lines down whatever part of George they could reach. It wasn't long before Will took his hand back, instead using it to stroke one finger along George's bandanna, finding the line of his jaw. A less than subtle invitation.

But it could wait a moment. George continued his languorous cataloguing of every one of Will's responses to his touch, noting each hiss, spasm, or sigh. Will, tense as a guy wire, not allowing himself the freedom of relaxation even as his cock received reverent attention. George, silently working the erection as his heart rate increased, heat now between his own legs as he watched every minute flicker of an expression on Will's face. Pleasure, yes - but never quite acceptance.

It didn't stop George. He pushed his mask out of the way and, without bothering to wait for the permission he knew he would be granted anyway, took the head of Will's cock into his mouth. He barely heard Will's low gasp, with Will trying as hard as he was to bite back the sound. But he felt the way Will bucked into his mouth, seemingly involuntarily, cock jumping further toward George's throat.

A faint cough, rearranging - simple fix. George laved at the erection for a moment to regain his steadiness, then preceded his next movement with a firm grasp of the base of Will's cock. Leverage and control, in the only circumstance he could find it. His lips found the head again and wrapped around it, tongue swirling lazily across the slit. Will was tensing up again, as if urging to thrust forward, but George used his hand to both brace his friend and pump deliberately, in harmony with his oral ministrations.

"Jesus," Will whispered. A small thrill travelled the length of George's spine. It was rare that Will offered much encouragement aloud. On more than one occasion, he had even gone so far as to insult George for daring to participate in his seemingly self-immolating perversions, as if any of it had been George's idea in the first place. _Don't fucking look at me,_ Will had said once, pushing the brim of George's hat further over his shades. _I don't want to see your face, you stupid slut._

At the memory, George let out an unwitting moan - small and barely noticeable, save for the low hum that travelled along the muscles of his throat. Will could have continued insulting him. George wouldn't have cared. Wouldn't have said he'd have enjoyed it either, necessarily, until he felt his own erection pressing against the crotch of his pants. But there was something about Will's barely concealed desire, masked only by a thin veneer of contempt. Ostensibly for George, but more realistically for Will, toward himself. Useless waste of time, in George's opinion. At least Will was steadily becoming less at odds with his own desires.

Will's hand fell upon the back of George's head, pulling him gently (but with a note of polite desperation) forward, deeper onto his cock. George gave it his best go; his gag reflex had never served him well, and the length would have been a challenge either way. Still, he choked back what he could, eyes watering behind the shades, his motions becoming messier and less coordinated. And yet he was no less horny, desperate to touch his own cock but fully aware that he wouldn't be getting anything if Will didn't get his first.

It didn't seem far away, judging by the murmured litanies coming from Will's mouth, his hips rocking rhythmically with the bobbing and ducking of George's head, breath quickening audibly. George tried not to catch his teeth on Will's cock, so ungraceful had he become, but he wondered if it would have even mattered. He wouldn't have to find out. In the next moment, Will was abruptly pushing George's head back, cock sliding out of George's mouth with a comical pop noise - and before he could react, George felt the warm spattering of come across his lower face.

He rocked back into a seated position on the floor and winced at his protesting knees - he was too young to be getting fucked up joints already - and lifted a hand to check the damage. His fingers palpated into the sticky puddles along his jaw and up toward the bandanna, and... fucking Christ, it was on the bandanna as well. George groaned as he swiped off what he could.

"Well done, idiot," he griped. "I only have one of these."

"Not my fault you're not properly prepared," Will replied, sounding remarkably out of breath for the man who had been seated throughout the entire affair. "Figured it would make a good cleaning rag."

"Ha ha," George replied in a drawl. He went to remove his hat for real this time, planning on taking the bandanna directly to the wash.

Will watched him in silence until the bandanna was untied. Before George could stand, Will paused him with a small, jerking nod of inquiry. "What about you, then?"

"What about me?" It was a deliberately ignorant question. George somehow felt even more exposed without his filming disguise as he met Will's eye, the bandanna clasped in one hand.

"Don't be stupid," Will said. "Jerk yourself off."

George's heart missed several more beats, even though this was nothing new. The routine didn't change often, and this wasn't out of the ordinary - Will ordering George to do his own dirty work. Whether it was because he enjoyed the power trip or because he was still pretending he wasn't interested was hard to say, but George didn't particularly mind either way. These little post-filming trysts had only been picking up in frequency, with Will seemingly having a harder and harder time denying himself.

"Don't mind if I do," George replied, still with a wretched attempt at being casual, as though this was a perfectly routine activity to perform with your friends. But neither of them had ever put words to it beyond what it took to get things started; their feigned normalcy was an old song by now. George was merely more realistic about what this meant, even if Will seemed reluctant to speak the words into reality.

George got back into his seat, not relishing the idea of having Will look down upon him if he chose to stay on the floor. It was nerve-wracking enough to have Will watch him as he undid the button on his trousers, every motion scrutinised by Will's unwavering gaze (though there was no longer eye contact; Will wasn't there yet).

"Use the bandanna," Will said. 

George almost gave a start, so accustomed was he to Will's silence by this point. George usually chalked it up to Will's personal embarrassment, imagining his friend biting his tongue as he came to terms with his attraction at a nigh-glacial pace. That WIll had actually spoken was indication that he might finally be getting more involved.

"It's been through enough," George said with a faint note of asperity, but he was already reaching to pick up the cloth from where he had left it on the ground. He felt the damp areas where Will's come was not yet dry and shivered involuntarily, entertaining a brief moment of madness where he thought he might take his tongue to those spots. The whim was over in an instant and he returned to focus on the task at hand, wrapping the bandanna around his cock and beginning to stroke.

The material wasn't soft nor particularly comfortable, especially rubbing along sensitive skin, but he managed to find some joy in the friction at a slower pace. He let his eyes flutter shut as the heat between his legs began to build once more, allowing himself to forget for a moment that Will was staring unabashedly as George fucked his own bandanna. He had been on edge for a while, and it wasn't long before it no longer mattered how the material felt along his cock. Biting his lower lip, George picked up the pace of his pumping fist and coaxed the climax forward - it was taking embarrassingly little time, but he found it difficult to care - 

A knock at his bedroom door sent his heart flying into his throat. Neither stopping nor dressing himself occurred to him in his panic; instead he whipped the chair around to face his setup with his back to the door.

"What d'you want?" Will hollered. His voice was amiable, unaffected, revealing none of his prior tension in dealing with George. 

George heard the door open, followed by the sound of his roommate's voice. "Was thinking of ordering takeaway but I wasn't sure if you were sticking around," Alex said in a placid, supremely unbothered tone that indicated he was several levels away from sober. "D'you want anything?"

George wondered if it was a blessing Alex was high - maybe it would make him less observant. George was still determinedly facing his computer, hand frozen in place, wrapped around his erection. He knew he must look like an idiot for not turning around, but it was far better for Alex to think him a moron than see him with his cock out around Will. Some things would require explanation that George had no interest in offering.

"Might, yeah," Will replied thoughtfully. "Think Georgie here was just finishing up some audio bits, then we'll be wrapping up."

If Alex was suspicious that George wasn't participating in the conversation, he didn't express it. "Cool, cool," he muttered as the door clicked shut again. 

George let out the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. A part of him wanted to curse Will for inviting Alex in, but the other part - the one that was desperately demanding to get off - won out. Seconds after Alex left, George was back to working his hand, the rush of adrenaline having taken him even closer to the edge.

"That was close," Will said, softly enough. There was a new edge to his tone, acerbic and amused, almost wondering in its sudden usage. George caught Will's face out of the corner of his eye and noticed a certain expression of cautious delight there. Some of Will's anxieties seemed to have diminished with this chance encounter, counterintuitively enough. There was colour high in his cheekbones and a glimmer in his eye that George had not yet seen. For once, Will actually looked genuinely eager.

"You liked that a bit too much." There was an embarrassing breathlessness to George's retort. 

"Maybe we should have invited him to join, what d'you think?"

George bit back a small groan at that, forcibly presented with the image of Alex being the one with his hands on George's cock - not that he hadn't ever thought of it before, but he certainly tried to focus on the real opportunities he had. It was hardly wise to risk fucking up his living situation, even if the thought of Alex on his knees was enough to push him right to the tipping point.

"Fuck you," George breathed more than spoke aloud. There was no venom to the remark - only a pathetic desperation that he wasn't proud of despite how distracted he was.

Will was silent a moment before replying. "Who knows," he ventured after several long seconds. "Maybe someday."

It had been building steadily, but the orgasm still managed to catch George off guard; he let out an unwitting gasp, muffled only by biting down upon his free hand as the other gripped his shuddering cock. The bandanna caught most of the mess as he came, though he was hardly aware, so blinded was he by the unexpected image of Will fucking him into the bed. The spasming waves of the climax seemed to last longer than usual, though maybe it was only because he was trying to ride the feeling for as long as he could. 

When his trembling hips finally settled back in his seat, George took a shaky breath and dropped the bandanna aside. Laundry was even more urgent now, but it was difficult to care in that moment. He redressed his lower half with trembling fingers before turning back to face Will, who was eyeing him with a sort of mischievous excitement.

"Tell me how you really feel, George," Will said with a wink. There was no trace of the repressed Will from before; he looked somehow... unlocked.

"Shut up," George murmured. He raked a hand through his hair and exhaled heavily. "You seem chipper."

Will lifted a shoulder. "Takes a while to get used to, innit. Not all of us are as slutty as you."

"Shut _up,_ " George repeated, a plaintive note sneaking into his voice. Rich of Will to accuse him of being a slag when it was Will, in all of his repressed frustration, who had originally propositioned George however long ago. There had been no half-truths or flimsy excuses - only silent pleas and an air of defeat. Still, George hadn't minded then and he definitely didn't mind now that Will was deciding to let himself have fun.

"Get going, then. I'm starving." Will had bounded to his feet in the next second, all of his manic energy from filming now back in full force. 

George was grateful for the change of mood, though he privately wondered if this might mean the end of the clipped commands that had been Will's manner of exercising control over his so-called predicament. There was something fascinating about that side of Will - something more serious and almost nasty, in a way George, curiously, didn't hate.

But it was too early to start requesting that Will continue to boss him around in spite of his newfound confidence. That conversation could wait.

He stood to join Will (who was already out the door, having flounced away without waiting), stopping to grab the bandanna that had now been completely wrecked. Heading to his bathroom, he tossed it in the sink and made a mental note to clean it before long. The thought of having to delay any filming because he had somehow dirtied his disguise while Will was over was harrowing, even if it likely would have been suspicious only to George himself.

George thought to check his reflection in the bathroom mirror before joining the others and was thankful he did so. Not turning around to speak with Alex was only benignly weird; walking out with traces of Will's come still drying along his jaw would be a considerably less deniable offense. 

_For now,_ something in the back of his mind whispered. _Maybe once you get Alex involved, it'll be fair game._

Shaking his head as if to clear the thought, George rinsed his face and made to join the others in the common area.

Will's words drifted back to him, unbidden. _"Maybe someday."_

There were a lot of maybes. And yet, George was cautiously optimistic in a way he hadn't yet allowed himself to be since the beginning of his messing around with Will. Before, it had all been at Will's behest; now, the options seemed to be broadening. And that meant a slew of opportunities that George wouldn't have originally thought possible.

Perks of dealing with friends, he supposed. They were reasonable people.

He entered the common area to see Will and Alex bickering about where they should order from, and suddenly the thought of having them both in some sort of inappropriate situation felt as ludicrous as it was appealing. He had been momentarily concerned that he wouldn't be able to poker face his way through the interaction without imagining his friends in assorted compromising positions, but there was something so... normal about their bantering that George felt himself relax fractionally. They were still his friends, first and foremost. For now, he wouldn't have to worry about hiding anything.

It was a good thing, too. It wasn't as though he could have had the mask for support.

**Author's Note:**

> i was having a moment, sorry. also changed the name because... i am bad at names. i strayed from my usual approach of 'rando semi-applicable song lyric' and now i'm lost. please do bear with me.
> 
> 10/5 edit: the new video has upset some of my previous headcanons. inaccuracies abound. NOW WHAT


End file.
